paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa's Five Nights at Freddy's
Author's Note This is going to be straight from my imagination, so I don't want to hear anything like "This story sucks!" or "Stop making this! It's lame!" So please don't post any rude comments! Also it's violent. Previous Episode: The Puppy Love Bug Next Episode: A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love ''' '''Series List: Icy Adventures Summary When Elsa, Chase, Cliffjumper, Tundra and Rocky are hired for a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, strange thing begin to occur at night. What's up with the so-called "friends" Freddy has? And what's up with the purple curtains? Now, the pups need to escape before the monsters get to them and be utterly destroyed.... Characters Main Elsa Chase Cliffjumper Rocky Tundra 5 Nights at Freddy's Foxy Freddy Chica Quackers (my character) Bonnie Batcula (my character) Minor Ryder Trivia *Even though I never played 5 Nights at Freddy's I decided to make this, so no rude comments! *Tundra faints for the first time Story It was just any normal night in Adventure Bay. The most of the pups were spending time on Jake's Mountain while Chase, Tundra, Elsa, Cliffjumper and Rocky were busy watching Toy Story of Terror. "This movie rocks!" Cliffjumper howled. "No kidding!" Rocky replied. Suddenly, Ryder burst into the Lobby. "Pups," Ryder said. "I have an announcement." "What is it?" Elsa asked. "I've signed you all up for a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria!" Ryder cried. "What are the hours?" Chase asked, cocking his head. "Midnight to six in the morning," the human leader replied. "Okay...." Tundra mumbled. "You're going there tonight!" The pups eyes grew wide. "Isn't that place said to be haunted?!" Elsa managed to squeak out. "I don't think so," Ryder reassured her. "But you guys better get a move on!" "Ok!" The pups yelped, racing out of the Lobby and into their rigs. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) A few minutes before midnight, the pups got to the pups the pizzeria, they were given a tour by a worker. "But," Tundra pointed out. "Why doesn't our new boss show us around?" "He needs his rest," the worker replied. "He keeps an eye on new workers the hours they spend here. But beware of his friends. They won't let anyone leave until they find them before six in the morning." "So what?" Cliffjumper asked, shrugging. "So they like to play a game of Hide and Seek? That's not my problem." "It's the rules," the worker hissed. "Oh, by the way, stay clear of his guard dog, Foxy's teeth and hook. They are not a pretty sight." "HUH?!" All the pups gasped in confusion. "Alright, lemme show you," the worker lifted his leg up and revealed a peg leg! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" The pups screamed. "Also, Foxy's watching your every move from behind the purple curtains with Freddy and his friends. Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken and Quackers the duck. Find them all before six on the fifth day. Or you'll be doomed." The pups eyes dilated in fear and Elsa was having a really hard time holding back her powers from leaking out her secret. "Now," the worker said. "Let's get to work!" The pups all watched him as he walked off. "He's craaaaaaaazzy!" Tundra said. "Yeah. She's right!" Rocky said, tail tucked between his legs. (Badge scene change: Tundra's badge) A while later, the pups started their shift for the first night. The boys fell asleep at 1:00, since they were seriously dead tired, but the girls stated up and we're watching the security cameras, making sure no burglar found his or her way in. "This is really scary!" Tundra whimpered. Elsa put her arm around the cocoa husky girl. "Wait a second," Elsa said. "What was that?" "W-w-w-w-what?" Tundra stammered. "The curtains opened a bit," Elsa said, a soft wind accenting to the room, along with some snow. She turned to the husky next to her. "Wake up the boys!" Tundra raced over and gently started to shake the boys awake. "Mhn...." Rocky grumbled, groggily rubbing his eyes. "Whassup, Snow pup?" "Something's wrong," the husky whimpered, her eyes dilated in fear. The Heeler mix shook Chase awake. "Something's wrong!" "Wake up, Cliffjumper!" Chase barked, urgency in his voice. "Is Elsa ok?!" Cliffjumper blurted out. An embarrassed blush spread across his face as he tried to change the subject. "Um...I mean, is everyone ok. Heh heh...." Hearing what Cliffjumper said about her, Elsa felt touched. She quickly turned around to look back at the screen, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. That alertee the pups. "Elsa!" Cliffjumper cried, rushing over to the frightened pup. "Are you ok?" Elsa's heart was racing, and a cold breeze began to pick up in the room. "Mhn....." Elsa mumbled. "Uh...I just..saw...s-something...o-on the screen..!" Cliffjumper looked at it. "Meh. Whatever it was, it's gone now." Chase looked up at the clock on the wall. "6:00 'o clock. C'mon guys. Let's get outta here!" And they did. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) The pups got home around 6:15 and they went into the Lookout and collasped into a heap on the floor. Tundra was shaking violently and Rocky was trying to comfort her. "It's ok..it's ok.." the mix breed chanted to the husky. "Y-yeah....once those things kill us!" Tundra hissed. "Calm down, Tundra," Elsa said. "No one is gonna die. Not on my watch!" "Technically you don't have a watch," Chase pointed out. "It's a figure of speech!" Elsa snapped. "Better get to bed," Cliffjumper said. "We need to be back tonight by 12:00 again." "Yeah...we do..." Tundra whimpered, burying her face into Rocky's neck. And they did. (Badge scene change: Rocky's badge) The other three days were uneventful, except for the fact that Chase's stomach Missiles were acting up again and that the curtains were opening, but otherwise, everything was fine. The fifth day...well...that was a problem. The pups were just waiting around in the office, Cliffjumper and Rocky were asleep of course, Tundra and Elsa were looking at the camera footage and Chase was patrolling "backstage" were Freddy and his friends were asleep. Chase was humming the vintage Batman theme song while he was patrolling. I wish we didn't get hired for this job...everything seems to be against us! Chase thought. Suddenly, a fast breeze swept by him. "What was that?" Chase wondered aloud. "Meh. Probably nothing. Just my imagination...heh heh...I hope....." Suddenly Chase was over on his back, a scary looking creature on top of him. It looked fox-like, with mechanical parts to replace some body parts and a hook on its left arm where its hand should've been... "Foxy!" Chase gasped. He looked above him. Freddy was holding a magician's wand and aimed it at Chase's face. A gas burst out of it. It was sleeping gas! In no time, Chase was asleep. Foxy polished his hook and gave out a menaching howl. "Awooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" That alerted the pups in the room. "What was that?!" Tundra cried, clinging to Elsa. "I dunno. Chase was patrolling behind the curtains. But it didn't sound like him," Elsa said. "I'll try contacting him. Awrf! Chase? Chase are you there? Chase?!" A deep husky voice growled on the other end and gave a maniacal chuckle. "I'm sorry but the person who you are trying to call has been disconnected." "Foxy!" Elsa snarled. "What have you done with him?!" "Used sleeping gas on him. He's fast asleep now," Foxy replied, possibly wearing the most devilish grin. "I will use my Ice Powers on you, just you wait and see!" Elsa howled, hanging up. "No one hurts my brother and gets away with it...at all..!" (Badge scene change: Chase's badge in black and white) Chase woke up seconds after Foxy hung up. He felt something cold toutching his stomach. He looked down. There was a bottle pumping bluish liquid into the dog's stomach. Chase's belly was blowing up rapidly with each pump the bottle gave, causing him to wince every time. Inside his belly, the liquid was almost filling his stomach. Once his stomach was full, it began to rise up into his back legs. Then his front legs. It filled up every inch of his body, even his head, and turned into a gunky substance. "Now if you please stay there, which of course you will," Bonnie said. "We would like you to meet a llittle friend of ours." She opened a cage and a periwinkle bat shot out. Her name was Batcula and as soon as her red eyes fell upon Chase, she flew over to him and peered deep at his stomach, with had blown up pretty big. It poked the overgrown belly, causing Chase to wince. Then she dug her razor sharp teeth into Chase's belly and started sucking up the gunk inside it! Soon, Chase's belly was back to normal, except there was a weird bluish purple tint to it. Batcula slurped up all the gunk and Chase was back to normal. Well...almost normal. Chase's fur seemed to have a bluish purple tint all over his body. There even was a bluish purple glow on his stomach. Soon the tints dissolved into Chase's head, causing his Missiles to start shaking. Chase felt a weird prickling in his head, like someone poked it on the inside. Soon, it disappeared, unknowingly leaving Chase super smart. The bat returned to her kennel and they put Chase to sleep again. They dumped him backstage. Where they found him. (Badge scene change: Elsa's badge) Chase woke up many minutes later to feel a throbbing pain in his stomach. And his head was vibrating. He put his paw up to it and rubbed it. Suddenly, his tag beeped! "Chase. Chase, can you hear me?!" Rocky's voice crackled. "Urgh..y-yeah...mhn...Ow....oh my head....." Chase whined. "Chase, what happened to you?!" Rocky cracked through the tag. "The animatronics abducted me," Chase explained, "and injected melted Ice Missile gunk into me and this new animatronic, Batcula I think, and then they used sleeping gas on me and I ended up here." Upon hearing the word "animatronics", Tundra yelped and he heard Rocky grunting as she no doubt jumped into Rocky's arms. "Tundra's in your arms, hm?" Chase asked, smirking. "Urp..yup..ugh...she's heavy!" Chase laughed and began walking down the halway. "I'm on my way, Rocky." "Ok...urgh...we're com-" Rocky's voice was drowned out by the sound of Elsa's barks, Tundra's screams and Cliffjumper's growling. "THEY FOUND US!" Tundra's scream crackled. "HELP! HELP! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Suddenly, there was a thump. Tundra had fainted. The rest of the pups ran up, Elsa hauling Tundra on her back, and they were all panting hard. "Are you ok?!" Chase and Elsa cried at the same time. "Asked you first!" Suddenly, there were mechanical squeaks coming from down the hall. "It's the bat!" Cliffjumper cried. Batvula flew toward them. Chase growled. The bat screeched and head-butted Chase. The pup fell to the ground, Bonnie and Quackers had jumped on his back and began beating the crud out of him until he had many cuts and bruises. Batcula had managed to find her way to Chase's stomach and began feeding off of his blood til his stomach was all scratched up and stained with blood. Elsa pulled the bat off of her brother and Chase managed to toss Quackers off. Bonnie was bounding Chase's back with her metallic paws, hard enough to make Chase yelp.Rocky and Tundra were hiding in an air vent, away from the monsters. Suddenly, Cliffjumper rammed his body into Bonnie's and pinned her against the wall. Wires were sticking out of her in various places and Elsa was stomping on Batcula, but the bat wouldnt back down. She reached up and scratched Elsa's right eye! "Gah! My eye!" Elsa howled in agony. Quackers was trying to get into the vent where Rocky and Tundra were hiding, the poor husky screaming her head off. Elsa shot an icy blast at him, causing him to ingulf in sparks. Chica and Freddy went over to Cliffjumper and he threw them at the wall, causing them to loose some of their bolts and screws. Freddy lumbered toward the wolf again before he gave a hard kick, causing the bear to smash into Chica, ending their rampage for good. Foxy can into view and began to prowl toward Elsa, before Chase threw himself at the fox. "That's all you have?" Chase asked as soon as Foxy tried to punch the dog in the stomach. "I've seen Cliffjumper do better than that!" With those words, Chase rammed his paw into the animatronic's mouth. Sparks flew everwhere. Foxy pinned Chase down on the floor with his hook scraping away Chase's skin, leaving deep cuts. Chase snarled and lunged at Foxy, teeth bared. Foxy scraped some skin off of the Police pup's lower belly into an X shape and threw him into the kitchen! "CHASE!" Elsa screamed. The rest of the pups circled the door, Foxy breathing heavily as he just stood near the door, staring. Suddenly, Chase limped out, panting slowly, a cut across his forehead. Suddenly, Chase's eyes turned a light blue color. Chase snarled and began running, a star mark appeared on his right shoulder, near his side, and he did a spin. Not a tail-spin, but a somersault spin...in the air! He rammed into Foxy, who ingulfed in flames as soon as Chase came crashing into the fire alarm, unconcious. "C'mon!" Elsa cried. "Before this place burns down!" Cliffjumper grabbed Chase by his collar and gently draped him over Elsa's back as they ran. As soon as they reached the Lookout, they were all fast asleep, cuts covering their bodies. A few weeks later Chase had many scars on his body, mostly his stomach, and Elsa wore an eye patch over her injured eye. Other than that, the pups were all recovering from the shock they received after the attack from the weeks before. "How's your eye?" Cliffjumper asked. "Mhn.." Elsa muttered, "its going to get the eyepatch off in about two weeks, so that's at least good." "I can't believe Chase did the ancient spin attack!" Rocky breathed, looking over at Chase, who had gauze draped over his left eye. The Police dog didn't remember doing the attack. As soon as he crashed down, his memory was erased of it completely. "Heh..I don't remember doing that!" Chase laughed. The pups began to laugh as they all setteled down, not wanting to apply to another job at a resturant again. They were happy being PAW Patrol pups nd only PAW Patrol pups. Nothing else. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Spooky Tails Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode